Una apuesta perdida
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: ¡¿verdad o reto!...¿desde cuando tienen dos dias libres los soldados de la legion de reconociminento?...bueno, estas "bonitas" vacaciones no le trajeron nada bueno a Levi...que esta apunto de cortarle la cabeza a Erwin... ¡por hacerle hacer todo lo que los demas digan!...


**¡La última serie! Digamos que es mi favorita XD…en un fic torturo al enano cabeza blanca y en este a la cabeza negra xD…pobre Levi xD**

 **Esta es la que mencione en un fic…pero como nadien contesto xP…la subiré igual XD esta tendrá 6 capítulos o menos xD…ya tengo 3 así que digan vosotros los que le pareció… ¡bien a leer!**

Disclaimer: shingeki no me pertenece…listo ya xD

Narración

-diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 **UNA APUESTA PERDIDA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-¡vamos Eren! ¡Pídele lo que quieras y él lo hará!-

-¿en serio Mikasa?-

-¡sí! ¡Hanji-san me lo dijo y ya lo probé!-

-b-bueno, veamos...me duele un poco la espalda, ¿Heichou? ¿Podría hacerme un masaje?-

-...si...-

-¡¿en serio?!-

-si-

-¡te lo dije Eren!-

Todos se preguntaran el porqué de la extraña actitud de nuestro enano favorito, eso es fácil de explicar, todo comenzó ayer por la noche, extrañamente tenían dos días seguidos libres y por supuesto, Hanji se había aburrido al primer día, había sido obligada a alejarse de su laboratorio y por ende, sus investigaciones.

Sentada boca abajo en el sofá pensaba en una solución a sus problemas, mueve la cabeza a un lado viendo a un pelinegro que leía un libro a su lado, los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo- más Hanji que Levi- en el que pasarían juntos la tarde.

Sorprendentemente, Hanji seguía aburrida, Levi estaba a su lado, sí, pero era aburrido y ni se molestaba en seguirle el juego de insultos.

-Levi- llama gimiendo de aburrimiento, él pelinegro la mira un momento y sigue leyendo

-¿Mmm?- pregunta demasiado cansado de sus preguntas como para contestarle con palabras

-estoy aburrida- se retuerce en el sofá estirando los brazos

-lo sé, me lo llevas diciendo cada 5 minutos- responde pasando un una hoja, ella bufa

-es para que hagamos algo divertido, la razón por la que vine es porque quiero hacer algo divertido- dice quitándose sus lentes y comenzando a estudiarlos

-lee un libro- responde escuetamente

-¡ya leí todos!- grita molesta, Levi frunce más el ceño

-el que estoy leyendo es nuevo- le pone el libro en la cara para que lea el título, ella lo aparta bufando

-ese también ya lo leí, el protagonista muere sacrificándose por su esposa- explica molesta ignorando completamente la cara cabreada de Levi por decirle el final

-lo que sea- replica volviendo a leer, ella lo mira curiosa, tal vez podrían hacer algo

-oye Lev-

-¡Levi, Hanji! ¡Buenas noticias!- Erwin entra emocionado sorprendiendo a los dos soldados, cada uno levanta un ceja confusa, mientras la de Hanji se veía extraña por su posición

-¿Erwin? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta volteándose y sendos bien en el sofá

-¿ocurrió algo?- le sigue Levi dejando de lado el libro, el comandante sonríe más jadeando

-¡se nos ha permitido hacer una expedición!- declara emocionado, los chicos levantan otra ceja, parpadean y luego tienen reacciones no muy esperadas

-¿e-es solo eso?- pregunta algo decepcionada la científica

-¿por eso nos fastidias? de todas formas se esperaba que hicieran eso, no hemos salido en un buen tiempo- comenta malhumorado agarrando su libro

Erwin le sale un tic en su ojo molesto, esperaba más entusiasmo de parte de sus dos soldados, se cruza de brazos suspirando.

Una mano le llamo la atención en su hombro, la pareja levanta la mirada encontrándose con los ojos misteriosos del comandante Pixie que le sonreía divertido.

-Erwin esta tan emocionado porque darán todo el presupuesto que pidan- sonríe más cerrando sus ojos

-¡¿en serio?!- se levanta la pelimarrón emocionada, él chico frunce el ceño desconfiado

-¿cuál es el truco?- pregunta directo, Zoe lo mira haciendo un puchero, mientras los dos hombres ríen ante su actitud esperada

-ninguno, entre Pixie y yo pudimos convencerlos de si nos daban más dinero serian mejores resultados- sonríe orgulloso el rubio

-oh... ¿los amenazaron o se acostaron con ellos?- pregunta escéptico el Ackerman volviendo a su libro, Hanji suelta una carcajada cayendo al suelo mientras los dos comandantes les aparece una vena

-ninguno de los dos, Levi- respondía molesto el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento

-juraría que fue la segunda- contesta relajado pasando la página, por la cabeza de los hombre pasaron la idea de un homicidio, pero lo descartaron al verlo que se perdería

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rodaba por el suelo la "mejor científica", por la cabeza de los hombres en serio parecía muy provocativa la idea de un homicidio, con la ayuda de Pixie seria pan comido encubrirlo y...

-¡NO!- grita Erwin golpeadose contra la pared- ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡Valen mucho!- Pixie le pone un mano en su hombro consolándolo

-¡psss! Levi, ¿crees que ya se volvió loco?- susurra sentada en el suelo viendo la actitud del hombre que consideraban, "sabio", pobre armin, su ídolo a muerto

-lo creo y no me extraña- responde pasando otra hoja, ella lo ve de reojo y a los dos hombres que murmuraban cosas inentendibles, cuando la golpea una idea

-¡juguemos para celebrar!- sonríe saltando y parándose asustando a los presentes que la miraron feo

-tengo mejores cosas que hacer que "jugar"- pasa otra hoja, no quería saber el grandioso juego que creo ella

-estoy de acuerdo con Levi, hay que preparar muchas cosas Hanji- dice Erwin levantando una ceja

-creo que sería una buena idea- comenta Pixie sonriente, sorprendiendo a los otros 3, Zoe sonríe triunfal

-¡eso es comandante! ¡Hay que relajarnos un poco!- comenta señalando un estante donde está un whisky- y es solo un juego de niños que me pareciointeresante, son solo preguntas- asegura recordando cuando pasaba por el pueblo y veía a un grupo de niños jugarlo

-por mí no hay problema- comenta todavía más animado Pixie por señalar a la botella, los hombre que se reusaban a participar miran fulminante al comandante amante del licor, los hombres se ven entre ellos y suspiran derrotados

-está bien- acepta el rubio aburrido, Hanji sonríe triunfal y ve a Levi que seguía deliberando si entrar y salir lo más rápido o no entrar y calarse a una pelimarrón molestándolo, oh si, la respuesta era obvia, por el titán más feo que allá matado, era obvia

-no- cierra el libro molesto levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta ante la mirada desencajada de la científica

-¡¿porque no?! ¡Vamos enanos! ¡No tienes nada más interesante que hacer que molestar a Eren y a Mikasa!- grita siendo jalada por él en su intento de escapar siendo dificultada por ella al colgarse encima

-que...no- jadea molesto por el esfuerzo, se detiene solo a 5 pasos de la puerta, solo 5 pasos y podría escapar, con la cuatro ojos encima y la mirada divertida de los hombres y... ¡por todos los titanes!- ¡quítate de encima, maldita sea!- grita furioso tumbando a la chica que sorprendida cayó al suelo lastimados la parte que aguanto todo su peso de golpe

-auuuu- se queja sobándose en el suelo- no tenías que ser tan rustico, si me lo hubieras dicho en serio te hubiera dejado- se queja inflando sus cachetes, él la mira todavía jadeando por el esfuerzo y suspira cansado

-está bien, pero solo un rato- y apenas termina ya tenía a una Hanji eufórica encima suyo

-¡sí! ¡Vamos a jugar!- lo jala de regreso al sofá sonriente, él la mira molesto

-manipuladora- masculle frunciendo el ceño de más

Aquí empezara la peor tortura de nuestro enano favorito, aunque será muy dulce al terminar el día.

-¡y no soy un enano cuatro ojos!-

 **Continuará… xD**

 **Well well well…aquí esta…subiré el siguiente cap. la semana que viene…o en dos días XD…espero comentarios y amenazas por ser mala escritora xD pero bueh…empezara la comedia como tal en el segundo xD...pueden ponerme algunos retos que quieren que hagan xD  
**

 **¡ Sayo! (OO) /**


End file.
